District 1
District 1 One of the 7 Districts in the fictional Barsburg Empire in the 07 ghost series. District 1 is located in the centre of the Barsburg empire, safely protected by the other Districts that surround it, as well as the mountains at its borders. As a result of this defensive advantage it is the location of the Barsburg capital. In the centre of District 1 is Hohburg Fortress. A manga chapter reveals that District 1 used to be the old kingdom of Raggs until it was conquered during the Raggs War. Overview Although Barsburg is apparently based on modern Germany, the technology and design of District 1 appears to be modelled on the stereotypical view of a country in the future. District 1 is notably small when compared to the 6 other Districts surrounding it, and appears to be protected from them by the large mountains at it's borders. Despite the buildings being mainly skyscrapers, in the centre of District 1 is Hohburg fortress that dwarves the other buildings. A chapter in the manga reveals that the 1st District has replaced gas and oil with Zaiphon, though how they have done this is unknown . Whereas it appears to be clean, well-maintained and pleasant, the laws in District 1 are very strict, executions and extradition being a common punishment for the more serious crimes. Locations A list of significant locations in District 1. Hohburg Fortress Hohburg Fortress is the main Barsburg Military stronghold in District 1 and is boasted by many to be impenetrable, it's massive structure dwarfing the buildings around it. It appears to be a large piece of earth that has been dug up, raised and held there with a structure of some sort that resembles a two-pronged trident. The main building of the Fortress is dome-shaped and surrounded by many skyscrapers that appear to be separate buildings. Hohburg Fortress can apparently only be accessed by the use of a flying vehicle. Military Academy The Military Academy is a bording school that trains it's students to be soldiers to fight for the Barsburg Empire, the students live on campus while attending. Quite a few main characters in the series have attended, or been hinted to have attended, the Academy, including Teito, Mikage, Ayanami, Hyuuga and Haruse. The Academy grounds are very large and extravagant with many study rooms, combat arenas, dormitaries and spans many acres, it being one of the few places where there is sign of greenery. District1Hohburg.png HohburgFortressDistrict1.png Climate The weather in District 1 is usually very sunny, with very little clouds or rain. However it has been shown to snow very heavily during the winter months. Religion Unlike its neighbouring District, District 7, religion does not appear to be a governing factor in the 1st District. The majority of characters from the 1st District do not appear to practice any religion. Government A list of governing forces in the 1st District. The Barsburg King District 1 appears to be an absolute monarchy, meaning that the royal family holds most of the govermental power, acting as role models for the people of the 1st District. The District is primarily controlled by the King (sometimes translated as Emperor). Although he has never been shown in the anime or manga, he has been mentioned by quite a few characters. The Barsburg Military The Barsburg Military has been shown to have an ever-growing power over the country. The Barsburg Millitary is believed to be the largest and most powerful Military in the entire Empire. A few soldiers in the Military often play crucial roles in the series. The Military is often at odds with the royal family when political issues are concerned, such as who keeps the Eye.